Say It with Flowers
by kyuminhero
Summary: "kau tau Ming, ada ungkapan yang mengatakan 'Say it with Flowers', itulah ungkapan yang sering orang dengar untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu pada seseorang. Bungalah yang yang akan mewakili ungkapan perasaan kita pada orang yang kita cintai dan membuatnya sangat berarti bagi hidup kita"


Tittle : Say It with Flowers

Author : kyuminhero

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Cast : Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun, slight HaeHyuk and Siwon

Desclaimer : I just own of the plot. All the characters are belongs to God. But, Ming is belongs to KyuMin is real!

Summary : "kau tau Ming, ada ungkapan yang mengatakan 'Say it with Flowers', itulah ungkapan yang sering orang dengar untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu pada seseorang. Bungalah yang yang akan mewakili perasaan kita pada orang yang kita cintai dan membuatnya sangat berarti bagi hidup kita"

Warning : OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, Boys love/yaoi/shonen-ai inside! And **don't copy without permission.**

**So** **don't like don't read!**

Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Kyuuuuuuu~~" terdengar suara mendayu keluar dari bibir sharp M milik namja kelinci nan manis.<p>

"…"

"ya! Kyunnie dengarkan aku!" bibir pink lembut itu mengerucut lucu karena merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda yang masih saja asik bermain dengan 'kekasih' berwarna hitam miliknya.

"…"

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan Sungmin langsung mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menarik 'kekasih' yang sedang diajak Kyuhyun bermain.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Aku hampir saja menang kalau kau tidak menggangguku kau tau!"

"siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku hah? Aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari sekali asal kau tau" pipi chubby milik Sungmin tampak mengembung lucu yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin menarik kedua pipi bulat itu.

"lain kali panggil aku 10 kali hyung biar aku mendengarmu" ucap Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi langsung merasa kesal dan pergi berlalu keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu sebelum dia benar-benar akan menghancurkan seisi kamar.

"dasar Cho menyebalkan!" teriak Sungmin dari luar kamar.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hyung tercintanya kesal hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai segala bentuk ekspresi yang dimiliki Sungmin. Semua ekspresi itu menjadi sangat sempurna saat seorang Lee Sungmin lah yang melakukannya. Bahkan saat marah, wajahnya akan terlihat dua kali lipat lebih manis. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat senang menggoda Sungmin, seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

'ceklekk'

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang celingak-celinguk mencari sang hyung. Berusaha memperbaiki keadaan rupanya. Haha mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun tahan didiamkan oleh sang bunny dalam jangka waktu lama.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari ruang tamu yang ternyata hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang berduaan entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di depan umum?"

"kau ini kenapa magnae? Iri eoh?"

"iya Kyu.. kau ini kenapa? Sedang PMS ya?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu hanya bisa cengo dengan kepolosan Donghae. 'dia ini bodoh atau apa? Mana ada namja yang PMS' 'kenapa aku punya namjachingu seperti iniiiii' batin Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"ah…. Hyung apa kalian melihat Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari kecengoannya tadi.

"hm.. sepertinya tadi Sungmin hyung pergi dengan Siwon. Iya kan Hae?" yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengiyakan.

"Siwon hyung? Kemana mereka?! Awas kalau kuda mesum itu berani macam-macam"

Tidak sadarkah kalau kau juga mesum, Cho -_-

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sungmin. Dia menekan nomor yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

Tutt…tuttt….tuttt….

'jurusan yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk si-'

"sial! Kenapa tidak diangkat? Masih marah eoh?" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. Hah ini balasan untukmu Cho.

"apa aku harus menelpon Siwon hyung juga ya? Hah menyebalkan"

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya panggilannya diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana.

"yob-"

"yak hyuuuung! Kau kemanakan Sungminku?"

Siwon yang mendengar lengkingan teriakkan kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya.

"bisa kah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku bisa tuli, Kyu. Dan hey kau kira aku menculik Sungmin hyung eh? Kami hanya berkencan sebentar"

"kuda sialaaan!" terdengar kekehan Siwon saat Kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan kalau sudah menyangkut nama kekasihnya.

"haha aku hanya bercanda, Kyu. Kami hanya minum kopi bersama sehabis berbelanja dan sedikit membuka sesi curhat"

"sesi curhat? Ck alasan macam apa itu. Mana Sungmin hyung? Dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku tadi"

"katanya ponselnya mati. Tenang saja sebentar lagi kami pulang. Sudah rindu pada bunnymu eoh?" goda Siwon.

"aku hanya khawatir karena dia bersama kuda mesum sepertimu hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sambil bersmirk ria yang tentu saja tidah bisa dilihat oleh Siwon.

"magnae kurang ajar! Hah kami akan pulang 30 menit lagi" Siwon langsung menutup panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

"yak! Aku yang menelpon kenapa dia yang seenaknnya menutup telponnya"

Setelah acara telpon-menelpon tadi Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur pink milik Sungmin.

'hangat sekali. Aroma Sungmin hyung juga masih sangat tercium' pikir Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disengaja matanya melirik ke arah sebuah kalender yang bertengger manis dan menemukan sebuah tanggal yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar seketika.

"kekeke.. aku akan membuatmu makin jatuh cinta dan memaafkan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar yang mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai lebar.

Kyuhyun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"hyungdeul aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang menatap bingung kepergiannya.

.

.

.

"hahh…" helaan napas keluar dari bibir pink namja yang baru saja memasuki pintu dorm Super Junior.

"Sungmin hyung? Baru pulang? Mana Siwon? Tidak pulang bersamamu?" Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin pulang langsung menanyai banyak pertanyaan pada namja manis di depannya.

"Hyukkie… aku harus jawab pertanyaanmu yang mana kalau kau bertanya sekaligus begitu?"

"hehe mianhae hyung~" jawab Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile imut miliknya.

"aku hanya pulang sendiri. Tadi Kibummie menelpon Siwon dan mengajaknya bertemu. Kkk~ mereka pasti sudah sangat merindukan satu sama lain ya" terdengar kekehan pelan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"mereka kan pasangan sibuk hyung jadi susah menyamakan jadwalnya. Tapi syukurlah hari ini mereka bisa bersenang-senang bersama"

"ah iya hyung Kyuhyun mencarimu dari tadi"

"dimana dia sekarang?" kata Sungmin sambil melepaskan jaket tebalnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng lucu "entahlah hyung. Tiba2 tadi dia lari keluar dan pergi"

"ya sudahlah. Ah Hyukkie, hyung mau tidur sebentar. Hyung ke kamar dulu ne?" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk

Setelah berpamitan, Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut imut ketika mengingat kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi Siang.

"kyunnie kenapa menyebalkan sekali sih" tangannya telihat mengambil bungkusan yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan mengambil isinya. Melihat sebentar dan memutar-mutar kotak pink persegi yang dihiasi dengan pita berwarna biru.

"hah.. padahal kan hari ini maunya manja-manjaan sama Kyunnie. Ish dasar tidak peka!" helaan napas kembali terdengar.

Sungmin memasukkan kembali kotak persegi tadi ke dalam bungkusan dan menaruhnya di tepi ranjang agak tidak mudah terlihat. Setelah itu mata hazelnya mulai menutup karena dirinya memang sudah mulai mengantuk, sampai beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus mengisi kesunyian kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memilih barang-barang yang sudah dia daftar di ponselnya untuk mempermudah pencariannya. Kyuhyun terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada beberapa barang yang sulit untuk dia temukan.

"hah.. dimana lagi aku harus mencari bunganya? Kenapa di setiap toko bunga yang aku datangi pasti sedang kosong?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"harus tetap semangat! Tidak boleh menyerah! Ini demi bunny Ming tercinta!" Kyuhyun berteriak lantang bermaksud menyemangati diri sendiri. Haha semangat yang bagus Cho.

.

Sekitar dua setengah jam berkeliling akhirnya semua barang yang diperlukan Kyuhyun untuk misinya ayo-buat-sungmin-makin-mencintai-kyuhyun-yang-tampan terkumpul lengkap tanpa kurang satupun.

"yosh! Saatnya pulang~" Kyuhyun langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan semangat menggebu. Sebegitu ingin cepat sampai eoh? haha.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Kyuhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang bertuliskan 'KyuMin's Room'. Yah walaupun sekarang Sungmin sudah memindahkan semua barang miliknya ke kamar yang dulunya milik Yesung hyung tapi Sungmin pasti akan tetap tidur di kamar yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi saksi cinta mereka selama ini.

Senyum lembut bertengger indah di wajah tampannya ketika dia melihat sang pujaan hati ternyata sudah ada di dalam kamar mereka dan tertidur dengan pulas.

Wajah Sungmin ketika sedang tidur adalah yang paling Kyuhyun sukai karena saat melihat itu kadar manis dan polos dari wajah Sungmin makin membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun beranjak ngelus pipi bulat nan halus milik Sungmin dan mengecup lembut kepala Sungmin seakan menyalurkan cinta yang kyuhyun rasakan.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh mungil Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menuju atap apartemen dorm mereka dan mulai menata tempat itu sedemikian rupa untuk acara kejutan yang akan dibuatnya.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya menata dan menghias atap tersebut. Atap apartemen yang sebelumnya biasa saja itu berubah menjadi seperti taman kecil yang dihiasi bunga dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat meja kecil yang juga dihias dengan begitu tertata rapi. Aura dan kesan romantis terlihat saat melihat hasil dekorasi Kyuhyun demi kekasih manisnya.

Semua persiapan sudah selesai dan sekarang saatnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan dia memberikan kejutan ini dengan tampang berantakan dan penuh keringat. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus selalu tampil dengan tampan haha. Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung beranjak membersihkan diri di kamar mandi luar agar tidak membangunkan sang bunny.

.

.

.

"nghhh.."

Terlihat sosok yang sedari tadi tidur dengan nyenyaknya menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku karena lamanya dia tertidur tadi. Matanya juga mulai mengerjap-ngerjap imut seolah masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang saat tidur tadi entah menjelajah kemana. Ah Lee Sungmin… mengapa saat bangun tidur pun kau sangat menggemaskan!

"Kyuhyunnie belum pulang ya? Padahal sudah malam" matanya memeriksa seisi kamar berharap menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi siang tidak dia lihat.

Drrrtt… drrrttt…

Suara getaran dan lampu ponsel yang menyala menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya akan Kyuhyun. Tampak sebuah pesan yang muncul dengan nama yang sama dengan seseorang yang baru saja dia lamunkan.

'ah.. Kyunnie panjang umur' batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

From: Kyunnie~

'Hai sayang~ sudah bangun hm? Aku yakin sudah. Kau tau wajahmu ketika bangun tidur sangat menggoda Ming. Kkk~'

Sungmin merona seketika ketika membaca pesan Kyuhyun yang paling atas.

'Sayang… maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?'

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia bingung dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

'hei jangan bingung dulu. Lakukan saja~ sekarang berdiri dan balikkan badanmu ke arah pintu dan berjalanlah keluar kamar. Setelah itu berjalanlah ke atap apartemen kita dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu disana. Aku menunggumu~'

Sungmin terkekeh pelan membaca semua pesan dari Kyuhyun dan setelah mencuci wajah serta merapikan pakaiannya, Sungmin segera melesat ke tempat yang Kyuhyun suruh.

Sesampainya di depan pintu atap apartemen, Sungmin merasa sedikit ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"K-kyunnie~ apa kau ada di luar?" Sungmin mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun tapi ternyata tidak mendapat sahutan apapun.

Dengan mencoba menghilangkan rasa ragunya, tangan putih Sungmin membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

'Krieett'

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar nyaring karena tempat itu memang sedang sepi. Mata cantik Sungmin melihat sekitar tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah gelap.

"apa petugas apartement lupa menyalakan lampu di sini? Atau lampunya memang rusak?" Sungmin merasa merinding seketika ketika merasakan hembusan angin yang seakan menggelitik lehernya.

'Ting'

Tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya mati menyala dan menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang bagi Sungmin sangat cantik, menganggumkan, dan memberi kesan romantis yang sangat kental.

"kau menyukainya?" sebuat tangan kekar dan hangat memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedetikpun. Sungmin yang sedikit tersentak karena kaget langsung mengetahui siapa orang yang memeluknya dengan posesif ini.

"kau yang melakukan semua ini sendiri? Ini sangat sangat sangat indah Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis sambil merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun melalui pelukannya.

"tentu saja Ming. Ini semua aku lakukan hanya untukmu" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di meja yang telah dia siapkan lengkap dengan wine kualitas terbaik andalannya sebagai salah satu hadiah untuk sang kekasih.

"ah! Wine~" pekik Sungmin senang.

"tentu sayang. Ini untuk acara kita malam ini" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"sekarang duduklah disini dan pejamkan matamu sebentar, oke?" Sungmin hanya menurut dan menutup matanya. Disisi lain Kyuhyun sudah mulai menyiapkan hadiah-hadiah kecilnya untuk Sungmin.

Setelah siap dengan hadiahnya, Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin dengan posisi tangan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"sayang.. buka matamu sekarang" bertepatan dengan saat Sungmin membuka mata, Kyuhyun juga menunjukkan hadiah kecil itu dengan memegang rangkaian bunga yang dia dekap di dadanya.

"kau tau Ming, ada ungkapan yang mengatakan 'Say it with Flowers', itulah ungkapan yang sering orang dengar untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu pada seseorang. Bungalah yang yang akan mewakili ungkapan perasaan kita pada orang yang kita cintai dan membuatnya sangat berarti bagi hidup kita"

"dan dengan rangkaian bunga ini, aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku dan perasaanku untukmu Ming, orang yang sangat berarti di hidupku" Kyuhyun menyerahkan rangakaian bunga cantik itu kepada sungmin dan dibalas sengan senyum tulus dan mata berbinar dari sosok yang dicintainya itu.

"terima kasih Kyunnie~" wajah yang tadinya putih kini tersamarkan dengan semburat rona pink yang menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"aku akan memberi tahumu arti dari rangkaian bunga cintaku ini Ming" dikecupnya lembut pipi Sungmin agar rona pink tadi semakin bertambah.

"kau lihat bunga daisy yang mengelilingi rangkaian bunga ini?" Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"bunga daisy menggambarkan kepolosan, kemurnian, kesucian, kelembutan, kesederhanaan serta kesetiaan. Bunga ini menggambarkan sosok dirimu di mataku Ming. Kau yang polos, lembut, sederhana, dan selalu setia dengan cinta kita. Kau adalah bunga daisyku Ming" Kyuhyun menatap mata indah Sungmin seakan mengatakan tidak ada kebohongan apapun dari apa yang dia ucapkan.

"dan sekarang kau lihat bunga tulip ini? Bunga tulip melambangkan cinta yang sempurna. Dan bunga tulip merah berarti deklarasi cinta. Dengan bunga ini aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin kau terus percaya padaku, pada cintaku, pada cinta kita, karena cinta kita adalah cinta yang sempurna" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi lembut Sungmin.

"dan yang terakhir bunga mawar. Aku sengaja memberimu mawar merah dan putih. Mawar merah melambangkan cintaku yang mendalam untukmu dan mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati. Kau tau, kalau kedua mawar merah dan putih digabungkan maka itu merupakan sebuah simbol penyatuan." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin sedangkan sang empunya tangan sedang menahan isakan harunya.

"Lee Sungmin.. tetaplah berada di sampingku, tetaplah percaya padaku, cintaku, cinta kita, tetaplah berjuang bersama denganku karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku, kau adalah hal yang terpenting di hidupku. Lee Sungmin, aku sangat mencintaimu" Kyuhyun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mencium bibir pink Sungmin dengan lembut. Menyalurkan bagaimana dalamnya rasa cintanya pada sosok namja yang sedang diciumnya saat ini.

Setelah pangutan mereka terlepas, Sungmin langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…. Kau tau, aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat menyentuh juga romantis dari seseorang sangat aku cintai. Aku tidak pernah meragukan cintamu karena aku selalu percaya padamu, aku akan selalu berjuang bersamamu. Kita akan bersama-sama menjaga cinta kita. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Kyunnie. Sangat sangat mencintaimu!"

"hei.. jangan menangis sayang. Hari ini saatnya kita bersenang-senang berdua" dikecupnya kembali bibir Sungmin.

"Happy Valentine Day, my love"

"Happy Valentine Day too, Kyuhyunnie~"

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin lembut yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari Kyuhyun.

"aku juga punya hadiah valentine untukmu. Tapi aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Aku ambil dulu ya" Sungmin yang sudah akan beranjak ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan akhirnya terduduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"tidak perlu diambil. Aku juga punya hadiah yang lain untukmu di kamar, jadi nanti saja diambilnya" Kyuhyun berbisik sambil mengecup pelan leher Sungmin.

"yak! Dasar Kyunnie mesum!"

"haha aku juga mencintaimu, Ming"

-END-

* * *

><p>Hueeee… tau kok udah telat banget publishnya padahal kan valentinenya kemaren. Habisnya lupa kalau ternyata kemaren valentine. Faktor single sih plak -_-

Sebenernya ide awalnya bukan ini eh malah keluar jalur dan bikin ff dengan ide yang berbeda -_-

Semoga suka sama ceritanya yaw~ mungkin habis ff ini bakal ada beberapa drabble singkat yang akan meyusul '-'

Dan akhir kata Review please~


End file.
